Give Me One More Night
by happilyeveramber
Summary: In the end, she always turns up here, in Katherine's room, in Katherine's bed, begging for more.


**I blame all the Kelena shippers on tumblr for this.**

* * *

She doesn't know how she keeps ending up here.

She feels weak because of it, that, in the end, she always turns up here, in Katherine's room, in Katherine's bed, begging for more.

So Elena swears that tonight will be the last time. She swears that she's done with this, as Katherine throws her down across the bed and rips her clothing off, destroying yet another bra and blouse.

"I knew that you would be back," Katherine says in her ear, so calm and collected that it almost sounds _conversational _and Elena hates her for it, because she's already panting. "You always crawl back. You can never stay away for too long."

She makes Elena feel so stupid and weak for it, for always coming back. Elena's brain tells her that this is a terrible idea, that she can get whatever she needs from either of the Salvatores, from a stranger in a bar even. But her body tells her that all she wants is Katherine.

She is pulled away from her thoughts as the vampire kisses her way down from Elena's earlobe to her clavicle, nipping and sucking. She isn't gentle or soft; she doesn't spare Elena.

Elena makes mewling, almost kitten-like sounds as Katherine captures a hardened nipple in her mouth, grazing it with her teeth as she sucks. Her hand soon takes over the job as her lips move back up to Elena's neck.

Katherine carefully applies pressure to the newborn vampire's core with her slender hand, pressing just hard enough to leave Elena wanting more.

"Katherine," she grit out between clenched teeth. "_Please_."

"Please what?" Katherine asks teasingly, her tongue tracing an intricate pattern against Elena's jaw.

"_Inside _of me, Katherine!" Elena snaps, feeling pressure and arousal build up in her stomach.

"So impatient, so eager," Katherine murmurs, breath warm. "If you insist." She pushes one finger deep inside Elena, knowing she can take it. She moved it around slightly, gathering Elena's juices before withdrawing it. She brings the finger up and hovers it above her lips.

"Want a taste, Elena?" She asks innocently before licking it, eyes staying on the younger girl.

"_Fuck_, Katherine," Elena moans, breathing hard and ragged.

Katherine shrugs slightly before thrusting the finger back into Elena's core deeply. Her hips buck up wildly, just wanting release. Katherine pushes another finger in and out at a harsh pace, stopping at times to scissor them. Elena tries to match her pace to Katherine's every thrust.

Elena clutches at Katherine's hair as she swirled her fingers inside of her, hitting all of Elena's spots. "K-Katherine," she warns, panting against her doppelganger's olive skin. Katherine speeds up her thrusts.

When Elena's orgasm rips through her, she doesn't think about the shame or stupidity or weakness of tonight. All she can feel is the pleasure, the warmth spreading through her body as she comes down from her high.

Next to her, Katherine smirks at a job well done and curls up to sleep. Elena shoots her a confused look when she is aware of her surroundings.

"Aren't you going to…?" Katherine sometimes won't even let her have her orgasm before her, so she finds it hard to believe that she is just going to skip it tonight.

"Tired," Katherine answers, yawning quietly. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight. You've been away for a while." Her confident exterior dims for a moment. "You can stay the night, if you want."

Elena's whole body stiffens with surprise. Katherine usually has her leave within the hour of sex. She knows that she just made a promise to herself, that she is going to stay away, that this would be the last night spent here. But she still find herself curling up beside Katherine.

First thing tomorrow she would get started on that promise. For real, this time.

* * *

**Notes- What can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. That wasn't even a happy ending, really, but the not!prompt didn't call for one and the song isn't really that happy.**

**I saw a couple of people on tumblr asking for a kelena fic inspired by the song One More Night by Maroon 5, so I decided to butt right in and attempt (and probably fail) to fufill their wishes. It is Christmas after all.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
